Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge
by MissLecter
Summary: Harry, Hermione y media tropa Weasley se van de vacaciones a París... hasta toparse con algo: ¡El Moulin Rouge! (jojojo ^o^.. un divague grandote)
1. Capítulo uno Because you can, cancan

...:::Harry Potter   
y el Moulin Rouge::.. 

Fanfic-Songfic I

**Because you Can, Can-Can**

* * *

**Nota 1: ***** --- denotan que comienza la canción... es decir, la parte del Fanfic que es Songfic ^^ y *+* --- quiere decir que acaba la canción   
**Nota 2:** Esto no es un fanfic serio, ni atrozmente malevolo (jajajajaja..... eso se puede arreglar)   
**Nota 3: **Las canciones son tomadas de la película "Moulin Rouge/ Amor en Rojo" (Por cierto... todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores), por lo tanto absolutamente todas están en Inglés.   
**Nota 4:** Esta historia se situa en las vacaciones antes de entrar al quinto curso.   


* * *

  


Habían llegado ya a Paris, pasarían las vacaciones ahí. Los Padres de Ron irían a pasearse por todo el mundo como relajamiento a pesar de los compromisos de Arthur, Percy decidió hundirse (más) en el papeleo del ministerio... no habría nadie en La Madriguera (bue... chance y los gnomos), Dumbledore trató de poner a Harry en un lugar: " dónde y con quiénes estuviera a salvo"... le pareció justo que esta vez no fuera a la ya no tan segura casa de los Dursley y esque a donde llegaron y las condiciones y demás, ni "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" llegaría por casualidad (ni aunque quisiera café.... Tom Ryddle no tiene tan buen gusto :P.... bueno eso se cree).   


Rentaron dos cuartos, apretujados que iban a quedar, pero no sería la primera vez, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny (¡Virginia, ábreme...![un chiste entre Viri-Chan y yo]) fueron a parar en una pensión de la colina de Montmartre , la cuna del mundo bohemio (y de la vida alegre) y por supuesto: cerca, pero muy cerca del Molino Rojo, lugar originario del baile Can-Can. El cuarto al lado izquierdo fue ocupado por Ginny y Hermione y nada más, obviamente no iban a dejar que ningún ente clasificado como hombre sobrepasara los límites de la puerta (hay que conservar espacio ^^), y la otra habitación se quedo para Ron, Harry, Fred y George (tenía que ponerlos en algún lado y el presupuesto no alcanzó ^^'), en fin, sin tanto cuento, se instalaron y decidieron irse a pasear (pos claro!) pero ya pasaban de las once y media y en Paris les quedaban levemente lejos las discos (que se iban a parar enfrentito del rio...) y como que para mirar a la Torre Eiffel iluminadita mejor verla desde tu ventana, por tanto se dieron a caminar todos por la calle. 

Ron: Mo-u-liiiin Ro-u-je   
Hermione: Moulin Rouge   
Harry y Ron: ¿Qué?   
Fred y George: ¡¡Vamos, vamos!!   
Hermione: ¡No!   
Ginny: ¿Qué es ahí?   
Fred: Nada más para echarle un vistazo, ¿vale?   
George: Un... pequeño vistazo.   
Ron: Yo tengo curiosidad, vamos a entrar.   
Ginny: ¿Qué es AHÍ?- le pregunta a George.   
Hermione: Es un Cabaret   
Harry y Ron: Un ¿qué?   
Hermione: Un lugar dónd-   
Ron: ¡SABEMOS que es un cabaret!   
Fred: Entremos de una vez   
Ginny y Hermione: ¡Ah, no! 

Después de un buen rato de discución, Fred y George se las ingeniaron para llevar a todos a dentro y en menos de lo que dices "Hogwarts" ya habían pasado al salón de baile, en dónde conocieron a Harold Zidler y a sus "Diamond Dogs". 

Harold Zidler: ¡¡¡Bienvenidos al Molino Rojo!!!   
Diamond Dogs: ¡¡¡Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir Voulez-vous coucher avec moi !!!   
Harold Zidler: ¡¡¡Can, Can-Can!!! 

Ron: ¿Qué es "vulevucuche avecmua sesua"?- le preguntó Hermione la cual al escuchar la propuesta indecorosa lo golpeó y se llevo a Giny lejos de su hermano.   
Fred: Ron, un consejo, ¡NO REPITAS CUANDO NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ^^!   
Harry: Por eso preguntó ... y, ¿qué es?   
George: Quiere decir que si .... que sí... si... ¿no quieren que vayamos a tomar mesa?, esto se va a llenar más. n_n' - Harry asintió. 

Ya en la mesa   
George: ¿por qué paran la música?   
Fred: No sé...   
Ginny: Viene bajando   
Harry: ¿Quién?   
Giny: No lo sé.... miren ahí- señalo el techo (obviamente), una chica trepada en un columpio.   
Harry: ¿Quién es...?   
Ron: ¿Y que hace ahí arriba?   
Hermione: ¡¡Es Cho!! 

Cho: _***The French are glad to die for love___

_They delight in fighting duels_   
__

  


La Chica en El Columpio llevaba puesto un traje pequeñísimo cubierto de pequeños cristales asemejando a diamantes, aretes largos y plateados que casi rozaban con sus hombros. Todos los hombres del lugar... digamos que "la miraban" (en la baba), pero Ginny tenía una leve preocupación.... 

Ginny: Hermione... ¿me acompañas al tocador?   
Hermione: Sí, sí, vamos... 

_But I prefer a man who lives_   
_And gives expensive jewels_   
__

  
  


Pero entre la multitud de personas que trataban de seguir los giros del columpio de Cho, Ginny se le extravió a Hermione de tal forma que una acabo en un extremo del salón y la otra del otro lado. 

Hermione: ¡¡Ginny!!   
Ginny: ¡¡Hermione, ayudamé!! ¡¡Ah, me llevan!! 

Giny había sido cargada por varios caballero que la llevaban por todo el salón, en realidad no le hacían nada, simplemente la sostenían lo más alto que podían. 

Ron: ¡¡Ginny!!, ¡¡Baja de ahí!!-Harry al escuchar esta orden se quiso reír.   
Fred: Tonto, no creo que pueda...   
Hermione: Vamos a ayudarla... 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Fred fueron a escurrirse entre la multitud para ayudar a Ginny. George sí logró dar con el baño :P 

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental___

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend.___

_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental_   
__

_Harold Zidler:_   
_Because we can can can___

_Yes we can can can can can can can___

_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Everybody can can_   
__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero alguién más estaba observando todo el espectaculo esa noche: Draco Malfoy, quien resulto ser inversionista de Harold Zidler, el dueño del Molino Rojo. 

Draco: Quiero conocer a la chica.   
Harold Zidler: Claro que sí, usted y la Señorita Cho se conocerán.   
  
  
  


_Cho y Diamond Dogs: Cause we are living in a material world___

_And I am a material girl._

_Diamond Dogs:_   
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_   
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_   
_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Cho: diamonds are a girl's best friend._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ...._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ..._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ..._   
_friend_

  
  
  
  


Draco: No, quiero conocer a la que llevan ahí- dijo Malfoy sin darse cuenta que a la que llevaban ahí era a Ginny.   
Harold Zidler: ¿A ella?, bueno, esque ella no es... de aquí   
Draco: No me interesa, quiero conocerla.   
Harold Zidler (sudando la gota gorda): Esta bien... como usted diga, Sr. Malfoy.   
  
  
  


_Diamonds are a girl's best_   
_(Diamonds are a girl's best)_   
_(Diamonds are a girl's best) *+*_

En el gentio 

Harry: Llevamos varios minutos persiguiendola, apenas y he logrado tocarle la suela de los zapatos y cuando trato de sujetarla casi me suben con ella- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio.   
Ron: ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ginny, diles que te bajen!   
Fred: Harry, me supongo que ha de ser difícil concentrarse siendo que Cho esta cantando y bailando, ¿eh?.   
Harry (Tratando de ignorar el comentario de Fred): ¿Qué decías Ron?   
Ron: ¡¡¡Allá va, allá va!!!   
Hermione: ¡¡¡Pues ve por ella!!!   
Harry: ¡¡Casi la alcanzo!! 

¡¡Op!!, efectivamente Harry alcanzó a Ginny y fueron los dos a volar por los aires. 

Ginny: ¡¡Ah!!   
Harry: ¡¡Ah!!   
Ginny: ¿Harry? ¿Qué estas haciendo acá arriba?   
Harry: (Paseando seguramente ¬¬)....eh?... vamonos de aquí, a la cuenta de tres saltamos hacia donde están los chicos.   
Ginny: No puedo saltar, ni siquiera puedo soltarme.   
Harry: Sí puedes, patea a los que te cargan   
Ginny (sonrojada): ... bueno...   
Harry: Una.... dos... ¡tres!   


Salen volando dos Gryffindor, a los cual otro tres Gryffindor salen a cacharlos. A todo esto, llega George más despejado. 

George: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?   
Fred: Nada, que a nuestra hermanita le dió por entrar en la fiesta.   
Ginny: ¡Eso no es cierto!   
Hermione (Con cara de pocos amigos): Miren quien viene ahí...   
  
  


_Continuará...._   
  
  
  


Nota (¡¡Más!!!) (Cómo la undécima que va en el fanfic) de la autora: 

¡¡No, no, no me demanden!!. ¡¡Así va la historia!! ... y el capítulo uno estubo muy cortito...por cierto.... ¿qué haría Draco Malfoy en un cabaret muggle?, ¿Qué hacía Cho ahí? (Si las personas a las que les agrada Cho me dejaran contestar está pregunta...), ¿Por qué Draco no se dió cuenta de "quién iba ahí volando"?, ¿A quién vió Hermione? (-- bueno, esto es lógico), no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::..   


Gracias por leerme. 

**Atte.** _Clarice Lecter, clarice_lecter@hotmail.com_

******_______******_______*******_______*******_______*******_______ 

"Sparkling Diamonds "--- track 4, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Kidman/Broadbent/Cast )   
"Because you can"------- track 3, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Fat Boy Slim )   
"Lady Marmalade"------- track 2, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Lil' Kim, Pink, Mya & Christina Aguilera)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2 El vaso de Ajenjo y la Hada

..::Harry Potter   
y el Moulin Rouge::..   


Fanfic-Sonfic 2

_The Glass of absinthe and "The Green Fairy"_   
_(El Vaso de ajenjo y "La Hada Verde" )_

* * *

  


Hermione: Miren quien viene ahí   
Ron: ¿Quién?.....¡No, no, no!- grito haciendo berrinche   
Fred: ¡Vaya, si es tu mejor amigo!- dijo mientras George se reía- ¡Malfoy!   
Ginny: Es tan... desagradable.   
Hermione: Ni que lo digas   
Harry: Vamonos antes de que se acerque más   


Los chicos se estaban dando a la fuga pero al llegar a la puerta, Harold Zidler los detuvo. 

Harold: No pueden irse así, tienen que presentarme a estas agradables jovencitas   
Ron: Ella es mi hermana y es insoportable- Harry le dió un codazo a este chico pelirrojo- ...ah sí, y a ellas no las tocas.   
George: Ya se nos hizo tarde, ya nos vamos, todavía tenemos que caminar varias cuadras- Dijo con cara de sufrimiento ( pero que le pasa a este chico, si de todos los que estamos aquí él es el único que ha podido ir al baño, ¿Por qué sufre?)   
Fred: Sí, ya nos vamos, nos vemos....   
Harold: ¡¡Bah!!, puedo conseguirles un auto que los lleve.   
Ron y Harry: ¿En serio?   
Harold: Claro, ahora son nuestros clientes.   
Ron: Bueno, siendo así...   
Hermione: ¡Ron!   
Harry: Sí, Ron tiene razón, ya me cansé de caminar (Nda: más bien esta cansado de perseguir a Ginny)   
George: ¡Denos el auto y vendremos lo que resta de la semana!   
Ginny: ¡George!   
Fred: Sí, llevenos y seremos sus cliente seguros   
Harold: ¡Claro!, pasen por aquí, esperen el coche unos minutos.   


Después de casi media hora (¿unos minutos?), el dichoso carro(una limo de muchos metros) apareció junto con unos fulanitos que abrían las puertas, pasaron todos en el siguiente orden: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny, a Harry y a Ginny les toco ventana del auto, pero los "fulanitos abre puertas" tenían indicaciones de "desaparecer" a Ginny, pero como todo el mundo sabe que estos gorilones suelen ser medio descerebrados, habrieron las dos puertas, y salió Ginny del carro, sí, pero Harry también. Se llevaron a Ginny de vuelta al Moulin, pero no al salón de baile sino a una construcción que se ubicaba enfrente de éste, un ENORME elefante hindú daba la fachada a lo que era el cuarto de reuniones de Harold Zidler. 

Harry al salir del auto (y por el arrancón que se dió la limo) calló al suelo y a Hermione y a los Weasley no les dió tiempo de decir "Detenga el carro" pues ya casi habían cruzado la cuadra. Después del azotón que dió Harry al asfalto, miró como los gorilas se llevaban a Ginny, y como es el deber de todo protagonista de historias, se levanto y fue a "rescatarla". 

Al entrar de nueva cuenta al cabaret, a Harry lo tomaron unos señores muy "HappySSS" y lo invitaron a la mesa en la que estaban. 

Harry: No, no, gracias. Estoy buscando a una chica....   
Señor1: Ah, pues aquí hay muchas   
Harry: ¡No, no es eso!   
Señor2: Yosh conoshcoossszt a Chooooooo....hip....¿te laaaaaa presssssssentto?   
Harry (mirando a Cho quien estaba bailando):....eh...no, no, busco a una chica pelirroja, ¿la han visto?.   
Señor1: ¡A la que llevabamos cargando!   
Harry: ¡Sí, a ella!   
Señor2: Puessssshhhhhh, me ...hip.... pareceeeee quethc la llevalllllllon al uuuuulefante hindddddúúúúúúúúú   
Harry: ¿A dónde?   
Señor1: Al elefante, a la derecha saliendo del salón de baile y enfrentito....   
Harry: ¡Ah, gracias!   
Señor2: Peeeerrrro antesh ddde que teee vaayasshhh, tó-mate un tlaguito con nosotrosssss   
Harry: ¿Un qué?   
Señor1: Un vaso de Ajenjo.   
Harry: ¡no, gracias, se me hace tarde!   
Señor1: Uno y te dejamos ir   
Harry (mirando indeciso el vaso): ...bue...bueno. 

Harry James Potter bebió de un sólo trago todo el vaso y se retiro.... iba todo bien hasta que salió del salón y el aire le paso por la cara, entonces todo se le torno de estrellitas verdes que le parpadeaban por todos lados (osea que le afecto el trago), y de pronto todo se volvió música a su alrededor, los bohemios que celebraban en ese lugar, debajo del elefante hindú, cantaban sobre La Sinceridad, La Belleza, La Libertad y El Amor..... Harry escuchaba los cantos mientras veía que una pequeña figura salía de una de sus estrellas imaginarias, el estrella se volvía un pequeño cuerpecito de mujer con alas...lo peor de todo es que la figura hablaba....   
Cuerpecito salido de una estrella: ¡I'm the Green Fairy! 

  


_***Bohemios: Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love_   
__ __

_Green Fairy y Bohemios: We are the children of the revolution, you won`t fool the_   
_children of the revolution_   
__ __

_Bohemios: Well you can bump and grind_   
_If it's good for your mind_   
_Well you can twist and shout___

_Let it all hang out_   
_But you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No no no_   
__   
__ __

_Green Fairy: Children of the revolution_

(Sí, ya lo sé, una canción que no tiene nada que ver....) 

Green Fairy: Yo te ayudaré a rescatar a Ginny....¡vamos!   
Harry (aun afectado): .......sí....Ginny, vamos por ella..... (ya se le estaba olvidando :P) 

Subían por la pata izquerda trasera del elefante, la canción bohemia todavía se escuchaba.....   
  
  


_Bohemios: Well you can tear a plane_   
_In the falling rain_   
_I drive a Rolls Royce_   
_'Cos it's good for my voice___

_But you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No no no___

_La-di-da *+*_   
__

  


Lograron entrar al ulefante,digo, al elefante en dónde la discución entre Harold Zidler y Ginny iba por acabar en asesinato (por parte de Ginny ¬¬). 

Harry: ¡Ginny!   
Ginny: ¡Harry!   
Harold: ¡Tú! ¿qué no te fueiste con los demás?   
Harry: Sí, me fui con los demás y lo que estas viendo ahora es sólo un holograma (vaya, se enojo :P).   
Green Fairy: Harry, dile que te llevas a Ginny...dile, dile   
Harry: Sí, sí , ahora le digo.   
Ginny: ¿Con quién hablas, Harry?   
Harry: ...con....ya vamonos, tenemos que caminar varias cuadras   
Harold: No, ¡No te vayas, Ginny!, mira, tengo un amigo que presentarte   
Ginny: Yo no quiero conocer a nadie   
Green Fairy: Harry, dile a Ginny que se lo cuente a quién más confianza le tenga   
Harry: Aja... Ginny, cuentaselo....eh (*Harry se da cuenta de lo que le iba a decir a la hermana Weasley)...nada. Vamonos, conozco una salida rápida de aquí.   
Ginny: Sí, vamonos.   
Harold: ¡No, esperen! 

Los chicos literalmente corrieron a la salida con Harold Zidler persiguiendolos, al abrir la puerta, el inversionista de Zidler estaba ahí, esperando conocer a la chica.   


_Continuara....._   


Nota de la autora: 

Ven que no son muy largos los capítulos, apenas y mueven los ojos y ya es un capítulo ^^', pero bueno, ya veré que hago con ese pequeño detalle.   
Y BUENO, PARA CERRAR ESTE EPISODIO, LES DIREMOS "HASTA LA VISTA" AL ESTILO POKÉMON (que miedo.....) 

y entonces díganos ¡¡¡¡¡QUIÉN ES ESTE POKÉMON!!!!! 

¡¡¡¡¡Se entregará un millón de cacahuates al que responda correctamente!!!!! 

Atte. _Clarice Lecter, lecter_clarice@hotmail.com___

_******______******______******______******______******______******_______

"Children of the Revolution"----Track 7, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1 (Bono/Gavin Friday/Maurice Seezer ) 


	3. Capítulo 3 This Story is about love

..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::..   


_Fanfic-Songfic3_

**..::This Story is About Love::..**

* * *

  
Harry y Ginny se toparon Draco, de quien nos enteramos era invercionista de Zidler, Malfoy se sorprendio al descubrir que la chica era una Weasley y que no iba sola, sino con Potter. 

Draco: ¡¡Tú!!   
Harry: ¿Yo?, ¡Tú!.   
Ginny: ¡Harry, ahí viene Zidler!   
Harry: ¡Adiós, Malfoy!   
Draco: ¡No van a ningún lado!   
Zidler: ¡Ella es la chica!-   
(Draco pone cara de "ya-me-di-cuenta")   


Harry hace a un lado a Draco y jalá a Ginny, llevándosela, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, el aire fresco a tenido contacto de nuevo con Harry y a la vez con Green Fairy, de tal forma que si Potter estaba un poco "ido" y Green Fairy desatada, con la brisa nocturna se agravó más la situación. 

Green Fairy (Para este punto ya se habrán dado cuenta que Green Fairy sólo puede ser vista y escuchada por Harry): Harry, Ginny está corriendo muy despacio, Malfoy va a darnos alcanze, además él esta sacando su varita.   
Harry: ¿Y, qué hago?- Dijo el pobre, tratando de no perder la compostura que le quedaba.   
Ginny: ¿Dijiste algo, Harry?   
Harry: No, nada. ¿Podrías correr un poco más aprisa?   
Ginny: De hecho no, traigo estos zapatos que mamá me compró no sé dónde, y la verdad es que me los compró de un punto más pequeño, me aprietan.   
Green Fairy: ¡Harry, ahí viene!   
Harry: Sí , ya sé.   
Ginny: ¿Perdón?, ¿Ya sabías que me aprietan los zapatos?   
Harry: No, no, digo...   
Green Fairy: ¡Harry, no están avanzando, carga a Ginny!   
Harry: ¡Tienes Razón!   
Ginny: ¿En qué tengo razón?   
Harry: ¡Sostente fuerte!- y sin previo aviso la carga.   
Draco: ¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Vuelve aca!!   
Green Fairy: ¡¡Cuidado!! 

Green Fairy se puso frente al rayo que salió disparado de la varita de Malfoy, actuando como escudo invisible para Harry y Ginny, quién no se explicaba cómo podría haber sucedido tal cosa. Con todo estoy, Harry había olvidado todo con respecto a los efectos del vaso de Ajenjo (de todos los efectos excepto Green Fairy), siguieron corriendo hasta perder a Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón ¡Estaban huyendo de él!, ¡Y aun no sabían porqué!. 

Green Fairy: Ya esta bien, ya puedes dejar de correr, ya llegaste hasta Eiffel.   
Harry: ¿A dónde?   
Ginny: Vamonos a la pención, ¿no?   
Green Fairy: ¡Acaban de llegar a la Torre Eiffel!   
Harry: ¿Estamos en la Torre Eiffel?   
Ginny: ¡Ay sí, mira!¡Qué bonita!   
Green Fairy: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!   
Harry: Bajandola- dijo muy quedo para que esta vez Ginny no se diera cuenta de su conversación con Green Fairy   
Green Fairy: ¡No la bajes!   
Harry: ¿Qué?   
Ginny: ¿Qué de qué?   
Green Fairy: Repite después de mí.   
Harry: No   
Ginny: ¿No qué?- se suelta de Harry completamente confundida, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. 

Los efectos del Ajenjo aun estan presentes, así que Harry no puede dejar de escuchar al hada. 

Green Fairy: ¡Que repitas, que repitas, que repitas, que repitas, que repitas!- Harry asintió con el leve movimiento de cabeza. 

Green Fairy: _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
Harry: _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
Ginny: ¿Qué sentimiento?   
Harry puso cara de no entender   
Green Fairy: _My gift is my song_

Harry: ***_My gift is my song and this one's for you_   
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_   
_It maybe quite simple but now that it's done_

De pronto el semblante de Ginny se torno rojo y sus ojos brillaron esperando la continuación de la estrofa. 

Harry: _Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words, how wonderful life is_   
_Now you're in the world._

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_   
_Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

Ginny no sintió sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni su cabeza, no sintió ninguna realidad más que la de su cara apunto de explotar. Harry intento controlarse, disculparse y hacer como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, pero Green Fairy seguía dando saltos con frases como aquellas, por toda su cabeza, sus oídos, todo. 

Green Fairy: ¡Vamos, dilo!.... _So excuse_

Harry: _So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is - what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simply but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words *+*_

  
  


Ginny: How wonderful life is now you're in the world - dijo con voz apenas audible, para ella misma. 

Harry tomo más conciencia de sus actos y enrojeció. 

Harry: How wonderful life is now you're in the world...   
Green Fairy: ves, no era tan difícil   
Harry (susurrandole a Green Fairy):No quería decirlo. 

Ginny sonrió, prefirió no decir nada, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Montmartre, para Harry fue un alivió que ella no dijera nada, que no preguntara nada; la siguió. En la puerta de la pención esperaba sentada Hermione, preocupada, Fred y George gritaban los nombres de los desaparecido en las esquinas y Ron caminaba por la banqueta como desesperado.   


Malfoy y Zidler conversaban en la oficina del segundo, Malfoy le ordenó saber dónde se hospedaban Potter y Ginny y estuvo a punto de exigir una explicación de como es que Potter había salido ileso de su varita (estaba seguro que esta vez no fue su mala puntería), hasta que recordó que Zidler era muggle y por tanto, no respondería sus duda.   


Continuará.......   


Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué hará ahora Malfoy?, ¿Qué onda con Harry y Ginny?, ¿Harold Zidler se dará cuenta de que el servicio de Damas necesita una remodelación? (--- ah no!, esto no iba ahí). 

Ahora que nos quedan menos dudas y que no sé lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo de ..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::.. 

Y aquí esta la respuesta del capítulo anterior, de ¡¡¡QUIÉN ES ESTE POKÉMON!!! 

¡¡¡¡Sí, es Chucherotodekocatilovomon!!!! 

Gracias a todas las personas que participaron, por desgracia nadie pudo llevarse ese millón de cacahuates que recompensarían su intuición, ¡¡¡Nadie atinó!!!. 

(JAJAJAJAJA) 

Me despido, feliz no cumpleaños a todos   
Su amiga loca que no los quiere tanto como dice: 

_Clarice Lecter, lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_

******______******______******______******______****** 

_"Your Song"------- Track 6, Soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1 (Ewan McGregor)_   



	4. Cap 4 Come what may

..:: Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::.. 

**Fanfic-Songfic 4**

_"Come what may"_   
_ó_   
_"Ron, Hermione, el escrito y la recamarera"_

* * *

  
  


Hermione: ¿Están bien?   
Ron: ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!   
George: ¡De tanto gritarles ya nos quedamos afónicos ^^!   
Fred: ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Cómo se salieron del auto?!o_O?   
Ginny: No sé, no sé, no sé y estabamos huyendo de Malfoy y fuimos a dar a la Torre Eiffel y....   
George: ¿Qué?- preguntó con el tono más incrédulo del mundo, cómo podía ser, su hermanita era la persona más centrada (después de Hermione) y santa (la reencarnación de la madre Teresa).   
Fred: ¡No, ya en serio!- dijo en tono de broma- ¿Dónde estuvieron?   
Harry: A Ginny se le olvido uno de sus prendedores en el salón y mi lado donde estaba la puerta del auto se abrió y me caí y luego la ví a ella y la acompañe a recoger su prendedor y luego tratamos de venirnos en un taxi pero el taxi nos dejó en un lugar que no era y me dí cuenta de que se me acabó el dinero y nos tuvimos que regresar caminando- dijo, con un tono quebrado que hacía la voz de harry más nerviosa de lo que él estaba, pero sus amigos no le dieron importancia y no cuestionaron la respuesta ilógica del muchacho. 

Harry se tambaleó por el efecto del ajenjo y de la caminata, Ginny bostezó y Hermione la acompañó a dentro de la pención, todos los Weasley se calmaron y entraron también a la pención. 

Al entrar se encontraron con la dueña y con una muchacha que parecía haber puesto ella misma la explendida mesa que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Las mujeres los invitaron a tomar algo antes de acostarse, ya era de madrugada y aun así las mujeres esperaron a que todos estuvieran "en casa". Les ofrecieron un poco de leche, pan, mermeladas de varios sabores, en fin, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se dieron gusto antes de ir a la cama.   


La mañana llegó, en la recamara de Hermione y Ginny Granger ya estaba levantada, bañada y arreglada, guardando su pijama en la maletita que había comprado antes de saber que iba a salir de vacaciones, "por si acaso" pensó. 

Ginny abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. 

Ginny: ¡Se me hizo tarde!   
Hermione: No, los chicos siguen dormidos creo ^^- a este comentarió Ginny también sonrió   
Ginny: ¿Qué hora es?   
Hermione: Como las diez.   


En la recamara de enfrente.   


Ron: ¿Harry?   
Harry: ....uhm...   
Ron: Tengo mucha hambre, te espero allá abajo.   
Harry: ....ujum...   
George: ¡Quítate, Ron!, en nuestra habitación no hay baño, tengo que ir al de aquí afuerita.   
Ron: ¡Pásale del otro lado!   
George: Fred esta acostado todavía.   
Ron: Pues brincalo   
George: Esque esta habitación está muy pequeña   
Ron: Bueno, ya me quite. Pásale.   
George: Fred, te espero abajo.   
Fred: George, ¿Me prestas tu almohada?   
George: Sí, pero no la babees ( :P jeje)   


Después de unos minutos, Harry y Fred eran los únicos en la habitación, dormiditos.   
¡Pero adivinen quién apareció en ese momento!   


Green Fairy: ¡Harry, no seas flojo, ya levantate!   
Harry:....ujum...   
Green Fairy: ¡Pero ya!   
Harry:....ujum...   


Green Fairy se apartó del lado de Harry, buscó algo en sus alas y luego puso ese algo enfrente de la nariz de Harry, eran polvos, algo con el efecto de la pimienta. 

Harry: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHÚ!!   
Fred: shss....zzzzz.....zzzzaluddd...zzzzz......   
Green Fairy: Ya, ¿despierto?, bueno. 

Harry se levanto "muy a fuerzas", se vistió y bajó a desayunar. 

En el Comedor. 

Ginny: ¿Me pasas la mermelada, Hermione?   
Hermione: Sí, ten...   
Ron: Harry, dame la leche por favor ^^   
Harry: ....ujum.....-Este chico estaba en la estapa aquella que varios conocen como: "Estoy más crudo que un apio del mercado"..... es decir, "la cruz le pesa".   
George: jeje, no hables tanto Harry. Una vez un amigo, de Fred y mió, se le ocurrió tomarse todo el licor que tenía su padre en la casa.... creo que aun sigue contestando a todo con un "ujum". 

En la habitación , alguien tocaba la puerta. Fred se estaba vistiendo. 

Fred: ¿Quién?   
Persona: Vengo a recoger la recamara.   
Fred (ya vestido): Ah, pasa   
Persona: Gracias. 

Era la chica de la noche pasada, empezó a recoger las almohadas y sábanas del suelo, las dobló... 

Fred: Gracias a ti. ¿Siguen los chicos ahí abajo?   
Chica: Sí, te estan esperando.   
Fred: Ah... gracias...este, ¿Eres?   
Chica: Isis.   
Fred: Bueno... nos vemos luego, Isis. 

Fred salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos. 

En la recamara Isis seguía arreglando hasta toparse con un papel que llamó su atención..... leyó.... 

_Never knew I could feel like this_   
_Like I've never seen the sky before_   
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_   


Sabía de quién era esa letra, la había visto en el libro de registros de la pención, era de un chico llamado Ronald Weasley.   


_Every day I love more and more_   
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_   
_Telling me to give you everything_   
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_   
_But I love you until the end of time ...._   


Siguió leyendo un poco más. Después guardó aquel papel en su delantal para poder seguir recogiendo. Terminó con aquella habitación y siguió con la de enfrente, se sorprendió al ver las camas tendidas (impecable la cama en la cual dormía Hermione) y decidió sólo sacudir los muebles.... tiró un pequeño florero debajo de la cama, se agachó y cómo todos esperan, se le cayó el escrito de Ron, en la cama de HERMIONE ^^ 

En el corredor de la pención. 

Ginny: ¡¡Se me olvido mi vari..... mi prendedor!!- no termino la palabra pues recordó que ahí estaba la Señora, dueña de la pención, una muggle.   
Hermione: Yo voy por ella...   


Y lógico, al llegar a la recamara se encontró con la "carta" de Ron..... 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_   
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_   
_It all revolves around you_

Claro que reconocía esa letra, por supuesto que no sabía que hacer.... 

_And there's no mountain too high_   
_No river too wide_   
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_   
_Storm clouds may gather_   
_And stars may collide_   
_But I love you_   
_until the end of time_   
_come what may, come what may_   
_I will love you..._

Hermione dió un suspiro y guardó el escrito en la bolsa de su pantalón.   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~* En Otro Lugar *~*~*~*~ 

Cho: En Verdad, Zidler.   
Harold Zidler: ¿Estás segura?, estamos a punto de...   
Cho: Sí, estoy segura, me siento muy mal, mira mi tobillo, esta hinchado.   
Zidler: Bueno, dulce Cho, buscaremos un reemplazo para que te recuperes.   
Cho: Para la obra también buscalo. No pienso salir agotada en una obra teatral.   
Zidler: No te preocupes, lo buscaré.   


_Continuara....._

Nota de la autora: 

Bue... yo nunca dije que esta historia iba a estar igualita a la película de Moulin Rouge :P 

Pero en fin, ¿quién será el reemplazo de Cho en la obra?, ¿Dónde quedo Draco?, ¿Qué hará Hermione con el escrito de Ron?, ¿Qué le dirá Ron?, ¿Qué pasará con la cruda de Harry?, ¿Qué le dirá Ginny cuando tenga que hablar de lo que paso en la Torre?, ¿Alguién de ustedes sabe dónde carambas dejé mi peluche de P-Chan?, ¡¡No se pierdan el próximísimo capítulo de Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge!! 

(¡¡INSISTO, BUSQUEMOS A UN BUEN FUMIGADOR PARA HACER ALGO CON ESAS SERPIENTES DE ....!!...perdón, me deje llevar, no quise ofender a nadie ^^) 

Para todo los que quieran comunicar, quejas, super-quejas, super-mega-quejas, super-hiper-mega-quejas, sugerencias, chocolatitos, recaditos, notas en general, propuestas de matrimonio, propuestas de enviudo, propuestas que tengan que ver con un viaje gratis a Europa, juguetes, snitchs perdidas, comics perdidos, etc.... 

mandalo a : _ lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_

Atte. _Clarice "la bruja" Lecter._


	5. Cap 5 La Calabacita

...:::Harry Potter y _El Moulin Rouge_:::...   


**Songfic-Fanfic 5**   
  


_Título 1:"La Calabacita"_

_Título 2: "Spectacular, Spectacular"_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaban por uno de los puentes de París (creo que el puente por el cual pasaban era el de "Alejandro Tercero" o algo así), sin prisas, tomando fotos...correción, Hermione y Harry tomaban fotos, los Weasley INTENTABAN tomar fotos (^^' no sabían usar la cámara). En fin, que para no hacer el cuento largo, y después de varios rollos para cámaras gastados y comprados [¡Esé es un consejo de la autora!, compren muchos rollos para su(s) cámara (s) cuando salgan a turistear por el mundo, porque luego es un verdadero lío estar comprandolos allá a dónde vayan] terminaron cansados por sólo pasear...   
  


Tuvieron que sentarse en el cesped con vista al frente a la Torre de Gustavo Eiffel, estaban verdaderamente cansados, y cuatro de ellos se habían pasado toda la mañana esquivando miradas o cuestionando con ellas. Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué Hermione lo miraba de esa manera tan interrogante e intentaba saber de la manera más sutil si escribía algún tipo de diario o mínimo si le gustaba escribir, a lo que Ron obviamente contestó que eso de escribir diarios era sólo para chicas y que además era muy tonto. Entre tanto Harry no sabía si mirar a Ginny y si lo hacía no era lo suficientemente valiente para contestarle la sonrisa..... y a todo esto, George ya estaba captando la situación de sus hermanos menores.   
  


Se les voló el cansancio y sin otro motivo más que el de armar alboroto, se veían de nuevo caminando por las calles entre "cafés" y tiendas de ropa muggle. Una propaganda llamó la atención de Fred. 

  
**_¡Spectacular, Spectacula!_**

*Eres chica   
*Sabes cantar y bailar   
* Te gustaría participar en una obra de teatro 

¡¿Qué esperas?!, ve a las audiciones que se llevarán acabo   
en las instalaciones del **_Moulin Rouge_**   
de seis a ocho p.m. 

Fred: Ah que bueno... porque ni soy chica y ni sé bailar cómo francés.   
George: Ehaaa.... Ginny, tal vez te gustaría participar   
Fred: Cantas bien en la regadera!   
George: Y no necesitarías bailar, te cargarían y ya!   
Ginny: ¡No es gracioso!   
Ron: De todas formas tenemos que ir, ustedes prometieron a Zidler que iríamos toda la semana...   
Harry: Y si seguimos así, le prometeran visitarlo todo lo que nos resta de vacaciones...   
Fred: ^o^ a mi no me importaría ir todas las noches que nos restan   
Hermione: Pues irán solos, Ginny y yo no pondrémos un pie en ese lugar.... de nuevo.   
Ginny: Y ya que van a ir, ¿podrían traerme uno de mis aretes?, se me calló cuando estabamos siendo persegggg....-Ginny recordó que ella y Harry no habían dicho a los demás que lo de Draco y por consecuente, tampoco lo que paso en la Torre Eiffel.   
Fred: oohmmm.... lo voy pensar... que tal si no me da tiempo de andar buscando un arete.   
Ron: ¡Qué es eso?!   
Harry: Lo llamamos embotellamiento....   
Hermione: Tráfico...   
Harry: Y va para largo...   
  


* ~En la oficina de Harold Zidler~* 

Zidler: ¡¡La obra estrena dentro de semaña y media y no temenos a la actriz principal!!   
Malfoy: Aja...primero que nada, siéntese, se ve patético caminando de una pared a otra con su cara a punto de explotar.... ya encontrará a su actriz.- En ese momento Zidler tomó asiento y se inclinó a la silla frente a el ocupada por Draco.   
Zidler: Sí... me llevará mucho esfuerzo encontrarla.... a menos que usted me recomiende a alguién....   
  


*~En un Café~* (Después de dos horas en la cuales lograron salir del "embotellamiento")   
George: Ginny, ¿Y cómo es el arete que no pienso buscar?   
Ginny: Tiene forma de flor y una piedrita roja en medio.   
Fred: ¿Qué no son los que te compró mi papá cuando tenías cinco años?   
Ginny: Esos justamente..   
Ron: ¿Qué harán ustedes en la noche?   
Hermione: Visitar la ciudad, ver la ciudad iluminada, por eso llaman a París la ciudad Luz   
Harry: No estoy muy seguro de querer ir...-obvio, con todo lo que la ha pasado.   
Ron: Anda, la pasaremos bien, además podrás ver a Cho.-Con este comentario se le apagaron los ojos a Ginny.   
Harry: No estoy seguro de querer ver a Cho... de hecho no me interesa verla...-Y más veloz que el correcaminos, Ginny se puso contenta de nuevo. 

Alguien se acercó a su mesa y brindó un "Hola". 

Fred:¡Hola!   
Hermione: ¡Hola, Angelina!   
Todos los demás: ¡Hola! 

Y mejor que la iluminación de París de noche, fueron los ojos de Fred. 

Angelina: ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?   
Fred: Paseamos   
Ron: Bueno, Fred, si quieres los dejamos solos para que hablen más a gusto.- Angelina se sonrojó.   
Hermione: ¿Tú también andas de paseo?   
Angelina: Sí, la verdad es que estoy pensando audicionar para la obra de _"Spectacular, Spectacular"_   
Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!   
Angelina: ¡Eso!, y no vengo sola, Katie Bell también audicionará   
George: ¿Katie Bell?...y ¿Dónde está?   
Katie Bell: ¡Aquí!- dijo esta chica, ¿de dónde salió?   
George: ¿De dónde saliste?   
Ron:... al parecer, detrás de ti.   
Harry: ¿Tú también audicionarás, Katie Bell?   
Katie Bell: Bueno... sí, de hecho no soy muy buena cantando pero Angelina no quería venir sola así es cómo si nada más la acompañara. 

Siguieron con su platica hasta tarde y después decidieron ir todos juntos a ver las audiciones de las chicas. (Sé que Fred y George no se lo perderían por nada). 

Eran las siete con treinta y Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, y Katie Bell (bbuuff!!! son muchos chicos, acabaré por decir nada más "todos") llegaron y tomaron dos turnos para Katie y Angelina. 

Zidler: ¡La siguiete!...-Cual fue la sorpresa de Zidler y de sus acompañantes (Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang) al ver entrar a las siguientes aspirantes con sus amigos.- ¿Ustedes?   
Fred: Sí, nosotros, ¿no se alegra?   
Zidler: ehm, sí, sí, ¿quién de usted audicionará?.   
Katie Bell y Angelina: Nosotras.   
Zidler: Bien, bien. Empiecen cantando una estrofa de lo siguiente.- Zidler les proporcionó una hoja.   


  


Angelina: ***_The hills are alive_   
Katie Bell_: with the sound of music.... _*~* 

  
  


Mientras Angelina y Katie Bell entonaban, Malfoy se acercaba a Zidler para susurrarle. 

Draco: La quiero a ella en el papel principal.   
Zidler: ¿A cuál de las dos?   
Draco: A ninguna de ellas, quiero a la chica pelirroja.   
Zidler: ¿La de ayer?   
Draco: A ella.   
Zidler: .... Si usted insiste.   
Draco: Insisto. Platique con ella, cantele, baile, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer para convencerla. 

Zidler se paró de la silla y dijo: 

Zidler: Estuvieron muy bien chicas, pero el puesto principal ya ha sido ocupado, ustedes pueden ser secundarias. ¿Aceptarían? =)   
Angelina y Katie Bell se miraron una a la otra...: ¡Sí!   


Zidler dió unos pasos hacía Ginny.   
Zidler: Tú, calabacita, ¿quisieras ser la actriz principal?   
Ginny: No que el puesto ya estaba ocupado.   
Zidler: Sí, lo está por ti.   
Ginny: ¿Qué se tiene que hacer?... no, yo no quiero salir en ninguna obra, muchas gracias.   
Zidler: Yo te puedo decir de que se trata la obra....será: 

[Efectos para "ambientizar" la escena, suena una introducción de piano y Zidler comienza a cantar] 

**Zidler: *****_Spectacular, Spectacular_   
_No words in the vernacular_   
_Can describe this great event_   
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_   
_Returns are fixed at ten percent_   
_You must agree, that's excellent_   
_And on top of your fee_

[Cho Chang y algunos del staff se le unen a la canción,   
mientras que Malfoy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione,   
Katie Bell y Angelina, se sientan a ver el espectaculo] 

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_You'll be involved artisticly___

_Chorus:_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_Elephants!_   
_Arabians!_   
_India!_   
_and courtesans!_   
_Acrobats!_   
_and juggling bears!_   
_exotic girls!_   
_fire eaters!_   
_and contortionists_   
_Intrigue, danger, and romance_   
_Electric lights, machinery_   
_Oh the electricity!_   


[Zidler y el Staff empiezan a bailar haciendo   
movientos con las manos formando circulos] 

_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

[Zidler esta empezando a converncer a Ginny] 

_Spectacular, Spectacular_   
_No words in the vernacular_   
_Can describe this great event_   
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_   
_The hills are alive, with the sound of music_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

**Ginny: **"Yes, but what happens in the end?" 

**Un bailarín del elenco:**   
_The courtesan and sitarman_   
_are pulled apart by an evil plan_

**Cho Chang:**   
_But in the end she hears his song_

**Bailarín:**   
_And they're love is just too strong_

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

**Bailarín** [Quién ya ha comenzado a dramatizar   
lo que esta cantando]:   
_The sitar plays secret song_   
_helps defeat the evil one_   
_Though the tower of thrills and riddles_   
_but it's all to no avail._

**Zidler** [Quién se puso una toalla en la cabeza simulando   
un turbante de Maharaja]:   
"I am the evil maharaja   
You will not bestow me " 

**Zidler, Cho y el Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_Will make them laugh, will make them cry_   
_So delighting_

**Malfoy:**   
"And in the end should someone die? " 

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years*+*_

Ginny: ...Bueno... en general, me gusta la idea. 

Malfoy sonrió de la única manera en la que sabe hacerlo, siniestramente. 

_Continuará......_   


Notas de la Autora:   
UFF... la canción de Spectacular, Spectacular esta muy larga, pero mínimo ya hicieron su aparición dos personajes más ^^ Angelina y Katie Bell.... ¿Qué pasará ahora que Ginny ha aceptado el papel?, ¿Qué tramará Draco?, ¿Dejarán que Ginny participe en la obra?, ¿Qué le dirá Hermione a Ron sobre el escrito que encotró?, ¿Qué dice el ex-presidente Luis Echeverria sobre la matanza del 68? (cuestion mexicana), ¿Por qué E.T. no decía otra cosa más que "mi", "llamar", "casa"? (cuestion mundial), ¡estas y otras respuestas, sólo en los próximos capítulos de Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge!. 

(Lo que hacemos para mantener la audiencia) 

Me despido.   
Atte. _Clarice Lecter_.   
**_lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_**

**_*~*~*~*~*_**   
Spectacular, Spectacular----Track 04, Moulin Rouge disco 2. (Roxborough/MacGregor/Kidman/Leguiziamo/Cast) 


End file.
